Ladrón
by SakuraAlex
Summary: "Todos morimos" Y ese maldito ladrón tenía el descaro de decirle eso con una sonrisa y con sorna. Sorna,superioridad y miedo. Mucho miedo. AU. Crack.


Al final he logrado sacar algo de tiempo para traeros esto. No preguntéis como se me ocurrió, porque no lo recuerdo, pero me pareció una idea interesante y aquí está.

**Advertencias:** CRACK,** Muerte de un personaje**.

¿curiosidad?: Al principio tenía pensado poner a Lovino de seme, pero pensé que con las circunstacias no sería lo normal.

A ver que os parece esto. Y, por favor, no me matéis por el final D: Y sí, me refiero a la advertencia.

* * *

La noche parisina, tranquila y silenciosa, era su mejor aliada, y la de aquellos que eran cómo él. Siempre lo había sido. Pero Lovino no podía ensimismarse demasiado al respecto, tenía que centrarse. Cogió esa cosa para cortar el vidrio cuyo nombre no sería capaz de aprender nunca (el vendedor se había reído de él, pero Lovino le había partido la cara justo después) y realizó un buen agujero. Después la apartó, dejándola al lado con cuidado y, asegurándose de que lo tenía todo (pistola cargada incluida, por si acaso), se ajustó los guantes por última vez y procedió a entrar con el equipaje de escalada. En serio, esas cuerdas eran un regalo divino.

Ya en la sala deseada, buscó la alarma y la desactivó hackeando el sistema de seguridad. No se preocupó por esa chorrada de los rayos láser. Sólo salían en las películas. Tras eso, fue directamente a por su presa; salvaguardada de las inclemencias del tiempo tras un cristal aislante. Si la sacaba de allí, podría deteriorarse, pero Lovino tenía mucho cuidado y mimo con los detalles y venía preparado. Sobre todo si eran detalles tan importantes como aquellos referentes a la conservación de un cuadro. Sonrió. La _Gioconda _iba a volver a casa después de mucho tiempo. Y lo mejor era que los pocos guardas de seguridad que había por la noche aún tardarían media hora en pasar por allí; tiempo más que suficiente para que él se hubiese ido con el trofeo.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo, Lovino procedió a sacar el cuadro de su estuche de cristal y a guardarlo en el maletín especial que había traído para que el cuadro se conservase en perfectas condiciones. Con una sonrisilla de suficiencia, trató de levantarse para descubrir con estupor (y mientras un sudor frío recorría su espalda) que el metálico cañón de una pistola se había encariñado con su sien. Un puto guarda le había visto. Putos guardas.

—Las manos en alto— le ordenó el guarda con frialdad.

Lovino, viéndose atrapado, obedeció con lentitud, mientras pensaba en por qué le sonaba tanto esa voz. Se dio la vuelta despacio para encarar al guarda y, sobretodo, a esa pistola tan peligrosa. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver a ese estúpido holandés con el que había ido a clase en primaria. El único cambio que encontraba en él (aparte de la altura) era que tenía aún más cara de estreñido que antes.

—Y ahora vas a venir conmigo—le ordenó el guarda, sin dejar de apuntarle.

Lovino sonrió. La policía no le había apodado el Escapista Napolitano por nada. Era un ladrón profesional; y quizás no conseguía fugarse siempre con el botín; pero siempre lograba huir; daba igual lo que la policía intentase hacer para atraparle.

Respirando hondo para relajarse, rápido como el pensamiento, Lovino procedió a realizarle una llave a su vigilante y deshacerse de ese objeto tan peligroso que tenía en la mano (y recordar en ese instante que él tenía otro guardado. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?). Pero Vincent era fuerte, y aunque el italiano sí había logrado desarmarle, él había logrado inmovilizarle contra la pared y arrebatarle el pasamontañas que cubría su cabeza (mientras recibía un montón de insultos por ello).

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver a ese chaval malhablado que había llegado a su colegio con seis años tras mudarse de Italia junto con un hermano menor que, para qué mentir, tenía la facultad de parecer idiota.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sorprendidos, durante algunos segundos. Pero entonces Lovino comenzó a toser con fuerza, escupiendo un poco de sangre en el proceso. Vincent se sorprendió y aflojó la llave con la que le había inmovilizado. Lovino se aprovechó de su sorpresa para darle un golpe en la nuca y dejarle inconsciente. Después se marchó por donde había entrado, pues el alboroto había llamado la atención de los guardas, sin molestarse en recoger el cuadro. No se preocupó por las cámaras, por el ángulo, no habían podido registrarle la cara. Recogió sus cosas corriendo y se largó por los tejados antes de que llegase la policía; al tiempo que pensaba en mil juramentos contra el guarda holandés.

Tras correr cerca de media hora sin parar llegó a su casa y entró a toda prisa. La policía no le había seguido. De momento estaba a salvo. Con un suspiro de alivio, Lovino dejó las cosas tiradas en la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina, cogió una pastilla y se la tomó con un poco de agua. Empezó a toser casi de inmediato con mucha fuerza, escupiendo sangre de nuevo. Se apoyó en la encimera mientras se agarraba el pecho con fuerza. Le dolía, le ardía. Era horrible. Notó como comenzaba a perder el sentido en la oscuridad de la cocina…

Entonces la medicina comenzó a hacer efecto, y el dolor a calmarse. Ya no iba a desmayarse, pero Lovino se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. Escupió en el fregadero una última vez y se arrastró a su habitación para, finalmente, derrumbarse sobre la cama. Se durmió en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

Cuando Vincent despertó un par de horas más tarde y les contó a sus compañeros lo que había ocurrido, éstos le convencieron de que mandase analizar las muestras de sangre y resultase más sencillo atrapar al ladrón. Y hacia el centro de investigación de la policía estaba yendo, cuatro días más tarde, y con un cúmulo de pensamientos en su cabeza. Nunca creyó que volvería a ve al italiano malhablado; pero allí estaba, en París la misma ciudad en la que se habían conocido. Dedicándose a robar cuadros por la noche. Y a desenterrar sentimientos que el holandés creía olvidados.

Vincent frunció el ceño. Maldito crío italiano. Tenía tantas ganas de protegerle de la policía como de pegarle un puñetazo por haberse largado de nuevo a Italia tras la universidad. Con razón tenía ese sobrenombre, si el muy cabrón no hacía otra cosa que huir de él. Aunque lo cierto era que Vincent no tenía muy claro si quería que se escapase para siempre o atraparle de una vez, y no dejarle marchar.

Por suerte, llegó a su destino, porque al holandés le dio la sensación de que si pensaba un poco más, se volvería loco. Buscó al investigador que trabajaba con su muestra, un tal Kiku Honda (u Honda Kiku, que desde que Vincent descubrió que los japoneses ponían el apellido delante, ya no estaba seguro de nada) que trabajaba en el tercer piso. Cuando llegó al laboratorio, el japonés le dejó pasar y comenzó a darle los datos que la muestra de sangre le había mostrado: pertenecía a un hombre joven, en buen estado físico…esas cosas que Vincent ya sabía porque, en realidad, ya sabía quién era el ladrón. Lo que ya no tenía tan claro era si quería que la policía también lo supiese.

—Por cierto, señor Gosselt— le llamó la atención Kiku—. La policía desea atrapar al ladrón, ¿verdad?

Vincent miró al investigador, extrañado. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Asintió claro. El japonés le miró, más serio.

—Entonces le recomiendo que se dé prisa

Y Vincent tuvo la sensación de que no iba a gustarle nada lo que estaba a punto de oír.

* * *

Cuando, después de dar un paseo por ahí, Lovino volvió a su casa, lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarse a Vincent en la puerta.

Puto guarda. Puto guarda holandés. Puto guarda holandés de mierda. Puto portero al que no había forma de meterle un gol, joder. Lovino siempre había creído que con esas manazas podía matar a alguien.

A pesar de lo nervioso que se sentía, Lovino le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Cómo coño has encontrado este sitio? —le escupió.

—Eres el único Vargas de toda la ciudad.

El ladrón hizo una mueca de desagrado. En serio. Puto guarda. Su presencia le ponía nervioso. Ya lo hacía en primaria cuando les tocaba hacer algo por parejas. ¡Cuánto se alegró el italiano al poder volver a Italia y alejarse de él; pese a ese extraño sentimiento de nostalgia que se había instalado en su pecho!

El italiano decidió, finalmente, entrar en su casa ignorando la presencia del «tulipán mutante». Pero Vincent impidió que la puerta se cerrase del todo y entró tras él.

Lovino sonrió con suficiencia al verlo entrar mientras encendía un cigarrillo, se lo llevaba a la boca y se apoyaba contra la pared.

—¿Allanamiento de morada? ¿Y tú te llamas defensor de la ley? —se burló.

Vincent le miró en silencio. El chaval tenía unas ojeras destacables y estaba pálido. Se cruzó de hombros para parecer más imponente. Si Lovino se amedrentó, no lo demostró.

—Habló el que se dedica a robar cuadros.

El italiano dejó de sonreír, pero no le replicó. Si le insultó mentalmente, en cambio. Exhaló el humo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó, finalmente—¿Arrestarme?

Vincent dudó entre responder o no mientras la angustia le oprimía el pecho.

—Analicé la sangre que escupiste el otro día—le informó.

Lovino no dijo nada. Se limitó a fumar el cigarro mientras le observaba, relajado. Como un tigre a punto de atacar y destrozarte.

—Te mueres—le dijo el holandés, finalmente.

Para su sorpresa, Lovino sonrió con sorna.

—Todos morimos.

En un movimiento rápido, Vincent le acorraló con sus brazos contra la pared. El ladrón se sorprendió, pero no se mostró asustado. No lo estaba. No de él.

—Te queda una semana—le especificó el guarda

Lovino le miró un momento antes de exhalarle el humo en la cara. El guarda arrugó la nariz. Llevaba tres semanas sin fumar, no podía torturarle de esa manera.

El Escapista mostró sus habilidades y con una flexibilidad y agilidad envidiables para cualquier hombre, y no pocas mujeres, se escabulló del guarda, alejándose un par de pasos de él. Vincent, quien no se lo esperaba, mostró su sorpresa y le miró fijamente. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Lovino no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba. Las manos le temblaban. El brillo del miedo latía en su mirada.

Y, a pesar de todo, sonreía. Con suficiencia y sarcasmo. Como si él supiese algo que Vincent no y se riese de su ignorancia.

—¿Sabes? —comentó el italiano—. Deberías buscarte un investigador mejor. No puedo creer que se equivocase tanto—Lovino tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó, sin preocuparse por el suelo quemado. Se acercó al guarda hasta quedar a poco más de un palmo de él y, como si quisiera contarle un secreto, le susurró al oído—. Me quedan tres día.

Vincent no podía y no quería creerlo. Ya le había resultado duro que el japonés le dijera que tenía una semana como para que el mismo ladrón redujese la cifra. Era demasiado cruel. Le miró; y vio que Lovino estaba asustado. Muy asustado. Muy cerca. Y con el humo aún saliendo de su boca.

Antes de saber siquiera que estaba haciendo, el holandés le agarró la cara y le besó con ferocidad y algo de ternura. Porque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y la pasión lo estaba destrozando. Porque quería abrazarle y protegerle aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Porque sabía que Lovino también se sentía así.

Presa del desconcierto, Lovino abrió los ojos y no reaccionó al beso. Sólo tras algunos segundos se dejó llevar y le devolvió los besos, duros, dulces y con sabor a humo de ese portero cabrón al que tanto había echado de menos en Italia.

* * *

Vincent dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero mientras terminaba de freír el bacon. Al final no había podido superar su vicio y había vuelto a fumar.

Hacía rato que se había despertado y duchado, y había decidido preparar el desayuno y dejar al italiano dormir, pues parecía agotado. En un cajón encontró las pastillas que el ladrón tenía que tomar para sentir menos dolor. Frunció el ceño, pero decidió no torturarse con eso, sacar la comida de la sartén e ir a despertar al italiano para que desayunasen.

Sorprendentemente, el italiano ya estaba despierto y vestido, aunque sentado sobre la cama, y con expresión de agotamiento. Vincent se sentó a su lado, preocupado. Igual se había pasado esa noche. Le preguntó si estaba bien. El italiano le respondió con una mueca que el holandés no supo cómo interpretar. Después se desplomó inconsciente.

Vincent llamó a una ambulancia.

* * *

Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por él, y Lovino murió a los tres días, tal y como le había dicho a Vincent. Al funeral, que se celebró el domingo, no fue mucha gente (aunque sí aparecieron su desconsolado hermano y la novia alemana de éste). Vinvent no fue.

Si fue al cementerio, en cambio, dos días más tarde, vestido de luto. No quería ver a la muchedumbre despedirse de Lovino, sino que prefería hacerlo él sólo, con algo más de intimidad.

Ya frente a la lápida sobre la cual se podía leer el nombre del fallecido, Vincent depositó una fotografía de _La Gioconda_ (ese gran golpe que nunca pudo consumar). Se sentía desolado y le picaban los ojos enrojecidos (oh, sí, Vincent había llorado su muerte). El guarda no dijo nada durante un rato, pues no encontraba las palabras, pero tras cerrar los ojos unos segundos, habló:

—Parece ser que me contagiaste—le dijo a la tumba—. Incluso si siquiese un tratamiento, no viviría mucho más.

Vincent calló. La brisa refrescaba el calor del sol, y los pajarillos, ignorando su tristeza, piaban sin parar. Vincent miró la tumba de la única persona que se había atrevido a robarle el corazón.

—Hasta dentro de seis meses.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado


End file.
